


Forever and Ever

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict finally asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever

Three months had passed and Holly’s stomach had grown with their child, her body swelling and curving with the creation of new life. Benedict simply adored it. He spent his nights at home with her, his hand protectively over the curve of her stomach; thumb gently caressing her soft skin. 

Tonight was a rare night in which they were able to get in an early dinner and cuddle up on the couch and Benedict was doing what he loved most, holding his girlfriend in his lap as his head rested on top of her head while “The Sign of Three” episode of Sherlock played on their television. 

“Your acting is perfect.” She murmured, lacing her fingers through his. His cheeks heated at her words and she chuckled, knowing how much he was embarrassed to watch himself. 

“You’re perfect.” He murmured back to her, kissing the side of her head while rocking her back and forth. It was her turn to blush. “I’ll start getting used to taking compliments from you when you get used to accepting compliments from me.” 

“I love your compliments.” She assured him, resting her head against his shoulder so that she could look him in the eye. Benedict hummed happily, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly, cupping her cheek. 

“Perfectly fine at the moment.” She answered, smiling at his concern. 

“Can I get you anything?” he prodded, wiggling beneath her. 

“You can stay right there, Daddybatch.” She murmured, kissing him gently once more. 

“How long is that nickname going to stick?” he asked in mock annoyance, smiling playfully down at her. 

“For as long as we’re together.” She murmured, twisting so that she was draped across his lap and sprawled amongst the blankets on the couch. 

“So… forever?” he asked, crawling over her and staring intensely down into her eyes. 

“Just say the word, Benedict.” Holly beamed up at him, hands resting on his chest. 

“The word, Benedict.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” She laughed, slapping his chest lightly. 

“Believe me, darling. It’s coming.” His voice rumbled through her body and she quieted instantly, her teasing demeanor dissipating. Her eyes were widened innocently as she blinked up at him, head resting back against his shoulder. Benedict hummed down at her with a small smile, brushing a loose curl out of her face and sweeping it back into her bun. “Would you mind making us some tea, darling? I’ve some business to attend to in my study. Meet me in the garden.” Holly carefully stood up, holding her belly subconsciously and nodded as he pecked the side of her head, hurrying up the stairs. 

With a small, reluctant sigh, she dragged herself to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. While she waited, she puttered around, putting dishes away and sorting through their mail, putting it in their respective slots. She collected his mass amount of scripts and put them into piles on the table, knowing very well that many of them would never make it to his study for serious consideration. Especially with her pregnancy. 

The kettle finally whistled and she prepared each cup to their liking, paying special attention to Benedict’s as always. Carefully, she carried the steaming cups along with the saucers out to the garden and placed them on the beautiful wrought iron table. Benedict joined her moments later, placing her favorite blanket over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

“Shall we walk?” he asked quietly, holding his hand out to her. With a nod, she took it and he lifted her to her feet, placing her teacup in her hands. His free hand circled around her waist and rested on her opposite hip. “You’ve done amazing work back here, love.” 

Holly had spent most of her free time gardening in the backyard while Benedict was gone. She created paths and waterfalls and simply a small Eden for the two of them. When he returned home, he found there was no grass to mow, which he was exceedingly fine with. 

“Thank you.” She blushed, sipping from her cup as they wound their way back to the only thing in the garden that she had left alone- a large, strong oak tree. The wind rustled the leaves and the lanterns that hung from the branches above them, warm air swirling around them and pushing them closer together. 

They finally stopped at the base, where Benedict pulled her into his side. Companionable silence fell between them until he drained his tea and squeezed her hip. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t the luckiest man alive.” He murmured, staring down at her. 

“Benedict, you would never say that.” She reminded him, circling both arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. With a small chuckle, he took her empty teacup from her hands and gently hung it off the oak tree branch beside his. He took both of her warm hands in his, staring down at her lovingly. 

“Perhaps not. But maybe that’s because you keep both my feet on the ground.” He said quietly, squeezing her fingers. 

“It’s my job.” She replied, one hand reaching up to push a lock of brown hair out of his beautiful eyes and then cupping his cheek. Then suddenly he knelt in front of her, placing a kiss on the top of her hand as her eyes widened. 

“You and this baby are all I have truly have in this world.” He murmured against her skin. “I want this- all of this- forever.” His hands began to sweat against hers. “I want you forever.” His voice quieted. 

“I’ve told you. You have me forever, Ben.” She murmured, kneeling in front of him carefully. 

“Marry me?” he asked, his blue green eyes showing his innocence and vulnerability. Holly squeezed his hands as tears dripped down her freckled cheeks. 

“Yes.” And she launched herself into his arms, baby bump pressed against his abdomen as she buried her face into his neck. “A thousand times, yes!” His fingers found hers and slid a beautiful, conservative engagement ring on to its designated finger. Benedict raised her hand to his lips and kissed the silver band decorated in tiny diamonds with promise. 

“I love you.” He murmured against her hair, holding her close to him. “Forever and ever.”


End file.
